Shatter Grid in Crystal Tokyo
by dannyrockon122
Summary: With permission from Ten faced Paladin and CMXB. Josh McClain the Cronus Ranger was transported to Crystal Tokyo to stop Lord Drakkon from taking over the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own my oc and my ranger form.**

**Thank you Ten faced Paladin and CMXB for your permission for allowing me to do this story. Thank you Ausra 94 and CMXB for helping me with the design for the Cronus Ranger form.**

In an alley, a circle portal appears in a flash and a silhouette of male steps out of the portal revealing it to be an African American with short black hair in his late teens standing at 6'1 with an athletic build dressed in a golden T-shirt and blue jeans with white shoes but on his left wrist was the eye-catcher .

On his left wrist was a device that looked similar to the Transmorphers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy but instead of the blue circle it was a clock in its place that would make some people raise an eyebrow.

This is Josh Mcclain of Earth prime where different colored spandex heroes called the Power Rangers are a piece of fiction but he was dragged into the war between the Rangers and their biggest threat Lord Drakkon.

Lord Drakkon is Tommy Oliver but not the nice and heroic one from Mighty Morphin Power Ranger but an alternate version when he stayed evil along with killing the rangers of his universe along with claiming the power of the White Ranger for himself when he killed Jason Lee Scott of his universe.

Lord Drakkon decided to invade other universes that have their own rangers along with taking their powers and corrupting them into becoming his ranger sentries but wasn't long when he came to the prime universe of his mainstream counterpart.

Lord Drakkon eradicated the rangers and killed his mainstream counterpart along with absorbing their power which angers the Morphing grid as it sent the first Power Ranger called the Arbiter but the Arbiter was no match for Lord Drakkon as he was absorbed by Drakkon.

The Morphing grid sought out a person to wield a new ranger power that will finally put a stop to the nightmare that is Lord Drakkon and it found a universe where there are no rangers but they only exist in fiction. The morphing found a worthy wielder of the power in Josh after he saves a lady from being mugged.

The morphing grid bestowed upon him the Cronus Morpher and the grid implanted the atrocious that Drakkon committed in the universes which made Josh horrified that an alternate version of his favorite ranger would do terrible things.

Josh thought " Alternate timelines are a pain ."

Josh walks out of the alley and he sees a city made from crystal which made Josh looked at in awe of the city but he notices that people are dressed in high-class clothing similar to the victorian era.

The people are noticing him or more exactly his attire as they looked at him with on their faces which made Josh scowl as they are commenting on his clothes like he was a commoner.

"My word, what kind of gaudy clothing to kids wear these days."

"Where are his parents to discipline him."

"Those pants are hardly acceptable ."

Josh rolled his eyes in annoyance which caused some of the people to gasp out in shock and look offended at his action but Josh just kept walking leaving the people behind. Josh sees a bunch of teens his age wearing Japanese school uniforms.

Josh thought "Everyone in this place is so posh."

Josh hears the sounds of people scream along with an explosion making him run to the source of it while pushing past the screaming crowd until he sees something that made his eyes widened.

Several dead bodies of innocent civilians laying in a pool of their own blood and the caused of their death were four male figures in armor that looked resembles a twisted and militaristic version of the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger.

Josh thought" Tyrannosaurus Sentries great that means he is here ."

Josh notices that a group of men dressed in silver armor with spears in their hands is confronting the Tyrannosaurus Sentries making Josh raise an eyebrow because he swore he recognized these men along with the universe.

One of the sliver armored men yelled," HALT!"

The Tyrannosaurus Sentries walked towards the men menacingly causing the sliver armored men to get nervous as the Tyrannosaurus Sentries pull out their bladed staff pole weapon which almost resembles the Red Ranger 's, Power Sword causing Josh to narrow his eyes.

Josh thought " Those are guys are about to get squashed ."

Josh runs into an alley and he gets a serious look as he raises his Cronus Morpher up which caused the Morpher to glow.

Josh said," CRONUS POWER!"

A golden beam surrounds Josh and in Josh's place stood a figure dressed in a gold and black suit that look like spandex with a golden cloak. The helmet looked like the Time force rangers but it was black with the gold with an hourglass symbol, with a metallic mouth guard with lips located at the lower half of the helmet. On the chest was something that looks like the Dragon shield but instead of the Dragon symbol it was an hourglass, on the forearms and shins were golden guards, and on the belt was a symbol with a clock shaped buckle complete with an hour and minute hand, with the numbers of time.

Josh has transformed into The Cronus Ranger and he summoned his staff that has an hourglass on the top. Josh runs back to help the armed me before more innocent blood is spilled.

Cronus Ranger thought" Hope I'm not too late."

Cronus Ranger sees the Tyrannosaurus Sentries about to attack the slivered Armed men but he intervenes by launching himself at them then bashing them over the head with his staff creating several that sent them.

Cronus Ranger said," Hey you wannabe fight me."

Cronus Ranger charges at the Tyrannosaurus Sentries who are now shaking the cobwebs are standing up after being bashed over the head by Cronus Ranger. Cronus powers up his staff and a golden clock forms around it releasing it.

Cronus Ranger yelled," FINAL STRIKE TIME SLASH!"

The golden slash hit the Tyrannosaurus Sentries creating several sparks that sent the Tyrannosaurus Sentries which sent them flying back on the ground unconscious. The Tyrannosaurus Sentries glows red and disappears leaving Cronus Ranger with the four sliver armored men.

Cronus Ranger said," You guys are fine now."

Cronus Ranger turns to see the four armored men pointing their spears at him causing him to get confused at their action since he was the one that saved them making his confusion turn into anger.

One of the sliver armored said," You are hereby arrested in the name of the queen for violation of the physical aggression laws."

Cronus asked," The fuck are you talking about ?"

The armored slivered men gasped and they begin surrounding Cronus Ranger who now getting frustrated with these wannabe knights in armored pointing spears at him after he saves them from being slaughtered.

Another sliver armored man said, "You broke the Queen's law for swearing ."

Cronus Ranger said," Fuck this and your Queen."

Cronus Ranger slammed his staff on the ground creating a huge smoke fog that blinded the armored men giving The Cronus Ranger enough time to escape as he runs in the alley to hideout from the men.

Cronus Ranger thought "Suckers."

Cronus Rangers stops his run and he powers down changing back to Josh who had a smirk on his face thinking about the guards who are probably looking for him after the smoke cleared up.

Josh said, " Dumbasses ."

Josh walks out the alley with a neutral expression on his face as he walked around the city that still looks familiar to but he can't put his finger on it since he can't recall this at all.

As he is walking the people are looking at his clothes in disdain making him snort in annoyance which got a negative reaction from them but Josh didn't care as he kept walking until he found a newspaper box.

Josh thought "Maybe this will provide me answers ."

Josh grabs the newspaper and he sees a picture that made him nearly drop the newspaper as he sees a group of older women wearing different colored Sailor Fuku bowing to one beautiful lady with sliver white-haired in odango dressed in a sliver colored dressed and to her right was a man dressed in a white tuxedo suit.

Josh thought " Oh shit I am in Crystal Toyoko just like Kyle Jones and Draco from fanfic ."

Crystal Toyoko is the future that was created by the Sailor Senshi along with Sailor Moon after they wiped all of the evil in the world along with establishing a new world order of peace but in reality, they became the very thing they were against which are dictators.

Josh thought" Either you die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villan ."

Josh puts the newspaper back in the box and he continued on with his journey despite dealing with the snooty people of Crystal Tokyo which caused him to roll his eyes at the people getting them to leave him alone.

Josh thought" I swear I will curb stomp some if they kept fucking with me .''

Josh walks to the park and he goes over to the bench to sit to figure when will Lord Drakkon will strike next. Josh didn't notice behind him were two sliver armored men were approaching him

One of the sliver armored men said, **"**You there**."**

Josh turned around to see the two slivered armored men looking at him suspiciously making Josh raise an eyebrow at them as they approach him with their spears in hand making Josh question where was this bravo act when the sentries where attacking.

Josh said politely," Yes sir ."

One of the sliver armored asked," Why aren't you in school ?''

Josh thought "Because I am nineteen and I already graduated from High School ."

The other sliver armored men said," Look at his clothes he doesn't have any money ."

Josh scowled and decide to book it making the Sliver Armor men yell at him to come back but Josh just ran away leaving them behind in the park looking stupid. Josh begins planning his next moves against Lord Drakkon.

Josh thought " By the morphing grid you will be stopped Drakkon."

**Castle**

Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion are sitting on their thrones talking with the Sailor Senshi about the attack in the city from the mysterious red armored people along with the body count.

Neo Queen Serenity asked," Mars what in the city?''

Sailor Mars said," The city was attacked ."

Neo King Endymion asked," By Youma ?'

Sailor Jupiter said," No strange people dressed in weird red armor and they killed several innocent civilians."

Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion gasped in horror because while the rest of Senshi looked down in shame at seeing the people that they swore to protect die in cold blood by those red armored people.

Neo Queen Serenity asked," Did anything else happened ."

Sailor Pluto said," From the guards, another armored figure showed up and defeated the red armored figures .''

This caught the Queena and King's attention but they heard about how he broke the swearing and physical combat law making them frown but they were interested in this warrior along with his agenda.

Neo Queen Serenity ordered," Keep an eye out for this warrior and bring him to me."

**Author notes: Here my take on Crystal Tokyo and it's my own ranger people. The main villan will be Lord Drakkon. If you got any ideas for the Megazord please next you got any questions then PMS and if you got any ideas then PMS as well. Also, I and some friends from college will be starting a podcast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Josh Mcclain and Cronus Ranger.**

**World of the Coinless- Drakkon's castle**

Lord Drakkon was sitting on his throne looking at down his army of Sentries all standing in attention all waiting orders from their glorious leader who is now making his way to the balcony just finding out the world doesn't have any Rangers in

Drakkon yelled," MY SENTRIES WE HAVE OPENED A DOOR TO A NEW UNIVERSE THAT HAS NO RANGERS AND THEIR LEADERS ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS!" As he stands up from his throne and walks towards the balcony to look down at his men.

The Sentries are cheering loudly making Drakkon smirked underneath his helmet along with bringing his left fist up in the air basking in the cheers.

**Crystal Tokyo**

Josh is walking casually with his hands in his pants pocket with a bored expression on his face since he been ducking and dodging the pussy guards that are trying arrested for not being in school.

Josh thought " Fuck the police."As he chuckles to himself as he made a reference to a song from N.W.A

Josh continued walking and begins to wonder about where is he going to sleep at because he doesn't have the currency of this which made realize that he needs a job to get the suspicion off him.

Josh sees a sky blue hotel with green parts like it was nature along with a structure similar to the Holiday INN making Josh pick up his pace to get to the hotel since he needs a place to crash.

Josh thought" Time to see what this is about."As he is getting tired.

Josh walks up the steps and he gets up to the door to open up seeing the inside of the hotel making him look in awe of the hotel seeing the beauty of the hotel but he two familiar figures standing at the front desk.

Josh sees Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi working at the front desk of the hotel but Josh walks causing them to look at him curiously.

Josh said," I'm here to rent to room please." As he walked up to the front desk.

Before they could answer we hear the sound of screaming civilians coming outside making three of them rush outside to see what was going but to their horror what was about six Dino Charge Gold Sentries killing civilians.

But they weren't alone as The Coinless world 's Goldar attacking people causing to run in fear at his appearance which gained the rest of the members of Shadow Galactica who are in the transformed state along with their leader Sailor Galaxy who looked younger along with her scouts.

Sailor Galaxy said," Get to safety civilian we will handle this."

Josh sees them trying to fight the sentries with their magic but the magic isn't having any effect on the sentries causing Josh to run attack one of the sentries that Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon is fighting

Josh yelled," HEY!"As he tries to get the attention.

This caused everyone to stop fighting including Goldar was hovering the air now along with everyone staring at Josh in confusion because Sailor Galaxia remembers telling him to get to safety.

Goldar said," Well Well we got ourselves a brave one." As he sounded amused while looking at Josh.

Josh narrowed his eyes and ready his Morpher making Goldar look at his Morpher in shock along with the sentries while the members of Shadow Galactica who are looking on with worry at Josh.

Sailor Galaxia yelled," WHAT ARE YOU DOING !"As she looked worried for Josh as he runs into battle.

Josh yelled," CRONUS POWER!"As he thrust the Morpher in the air letting the power cackle. 

The Morpher activates creating a golden flash that blinded everyone but they opened their eyes when the flash but everyone jaw in the place of Josh was his Cronus Ranger form with his staff in his stance.

Goldar yelled," IMPOSSIBLE A RANGER!"

Cronus Ranger said," With the flow of time on my side Cronus Ranger ."

The Shadow Galactica looked at the Cronus Ranger in awe while Goldar who gains a savage grin ordered his men to move out of the way so he walks up in the front making Cronus narrow his eyes behind his helmet.

Goldar said," My Lord told me that this universe had Power rangers but I guess he was wrong and I never heard of a Cronus Ranger so that means you didn't come from this universe ."

This gained the attention of Shadow Galactica who is looking at Cronus Ranger with a shocked expression that another world exists outside their own making them curious about the stranger who is being confronted by the golden-winged creature.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter showed up before the fight could begin but they saw the dead bodies near Goldar making them glare him along with Sentries but they also notice Cronus Ranger and the Shadow Galactica but they gasp at seeing the latter.

Sailor Mars demanded," How are you all alive?" As she thought they all died in the past.

Sailor Jupiter said," It doesn't matter we will get answers later but you Golden-Winged Youma you are under arrest along with your golden friends."

Goldar either didn't listen or cared as he charges at Cronus Ranger who has his staff in a block guard making the two older Sailor Senshi yell out but Goldar ignored them as he swipes his claw at The Cronus Ranger.

When Goldar 's claw came near him Cronus uses his staff as a shield and slash Goldar in the chest creating several sparks that made him grunt in pain from receiving the slashes from the ranger.

Sailor Mar and Sailor Jupiter yelled," YOU TWO BROKE THE NON PHYSICAL VIOLENCE LAW!"

Cronus Ranger yelled," PISS OFF!" As he is getting annoyed b by the two Sailor Senshi who not doing anything to help the situation.

The Cronus Ranger charges at Goldar who also charges at him while the two older Senshi continued to yell at them while the Shadow Galactica watches with interests at the battle.

Cronus slashes Goldar's chest creating sparks along with pushing him back and Cronus slashes him again over the head. Goldar clutches his chest along with breathing heavily looking at the ranger in front of him.

Goldar said," You surprise me well ranger and I will call for a retreat for now ." Goldar smirks at Cronus which peeved Cronus a bit.

Goldar and the Dino Charge sentries vanish leaving Cronus Ranger alone with the Sailor Senshi who are now looking at him now with different emotions but Cronus is scowling that Goldar got away before he can get an answer about Drakkon or his plan.

Cronus Ranger scowled," Cowards."As he looked disgusted at the cowardly retreat of Goldar.

Sailor Mars said," By the orders of the Queen you are under arrest ." As she points at the Cronus Ranger and The Dark scouts

Cronus Ranger said," Wow you guys are shit ." As he looked amused by the attempt to arrest him along with the dark scouts.

Sailor Mars said," You broke the non-vulgar law."As she looked scandalized by that making Cronus snort in amusement.

Cronus Ranger said," Your laws are shit to me and you can t stuff em up your tight asses."As he crosses his arms looking at the duo of the Sailor Senshi making the former villains giggle in amusement.

Sailor Mars said," How dare you … you rude "As she tries to come up with an insult for Cronus Ranger.

Cronus Ranger asked", And you guys are the protectors really?"As he fake, a surprised voice making the two older Senshi get red in the face.

Sailor Jupiter demanded," Show some respect your jerk."As she charges up for an attack making Cronus amused.

Cronus Ranger stated," You know I wish I had enough time to play with you two but I don't have enough time."As he uses his powers to vanish in a blinding light with the Shadow Galactica.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mar looked at the spot where the Shadow Galactica along with the masked figure was originally at in shock until they scowl in frustration as they realized the rule-breakers got away.

**World of The Coinless **

Lord Drakkon was sitting on his throne looking down at his army that is all marching in sync making the dictator smile arrogantly. Goldar walks behind him making Drakkon look over to see Goldar causing Goldar to bow in respect of his lord.

Drakkon asked," I take it the mission was a success ."As he turns back to look at the army.

Goldar stated," No Lord and it seemed the world does have a ranger."As he kept bowing towards Drakkon who stands up from his throne.

Drakkon said," Does it now? Tell me about this puny ranger so I can add him to my list of victims."As he sounded disinterested in the ranger thinking it one of his counterparts trying to warn the resident about him.

Goldar stated," He calls himself Cronus Ranger my lor-" As he couldn't finish as Drakkon grabbed him by the neck forcing him to look to at him.

Drakkon yelled," CRONUS RANGER IS IN THE WORLD !"As he screamed at Goldar who is flinching from hearing his lord scream.

Drakkon yelled," THE BIGGEST THREAT TO MY RULE IS ONTHE MOVE AND YOU DIDNT TRY TO KILL HIM!"As strangles Goldar making the golden ape monster gasp out for air.

Drakkon yelled," INFIDEL THIS IS AN ACT OF TREASON AGAINST ME !"As he continued to choke Goldar out.

Goldar pleaded," My Lord please let me go ."As he tries to reason with Drakkon but Drakkon ignores him.

Drakkon yelled," YOU WILL KILL CRONUS RANGER AND YOU WILL DO IT NOW!" As he finally releases the hold on Goldar causing Goldar to drop to the floor.

Goldar said," Yes my lord ."As he bowed his head in submission towards Drakkon who snorted at him.

**Notes: Here is the second Chapter and if you got any ideas for me please pm me. Also if you got an idea for a Mega Zord then let me know.**


End file.
